


in your multitudes, scarce to be counted

by aelisheva



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Jewish Amanda Grayson, Jewish Michael Burnham, Jewish Spock (Star Trek), Purim, written for jewish january on tumblr, young michael burnham makes a cameo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: Written for “Day 4: Stars” in Jewish January (@jewishjanuary on tumblr), run by @starlightomatic on tumblr.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Spock
Kudos: 17





	in your multitudes, scarce to be counted

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I know absolutely nothing about Star Trek. But that’s not gonna stop me from writing this fic about kid!Spock and his mom!
> 
> Crossposted on my tumblr @ dumpsterbagel.
> 
> The title is from "Stars" from Les Miserables.

“And this one, Mother?”

Amanda Grayson snorted a laugh, then moved her gaze to the picture her nine-year-old son was tapping a little finger at. At least someone was enjoying her old guide to Earth’s constellations. “That one’s Cassiopeia. It’s named after a princess from Greek Earthen mythology.”

“Queen,” Spock interjected. “Cassiopeia was a queen. She was cursed for her excessive boasting about the beauty of her daughter, the _actual princess_ Andromeda.”

“Alright alright, you’ve got me…Wait,” she realized, “why did you ask me about this constellation if you already know so much about the myth?” A sly smile then spread across her face. “Do you wanna get out of this Purim party tonight that bad?”

Spock crossed his arms and looked down. “Dressing up in costumes is illogical and unneeded. Everyone already knows who I am.”

“Michael already found a costume for herself. She’s going to be an old Earthen astronaut from the 1960s.”

“Well…” Spock humphed. “All possible ideas for my costume have escaped me. And I have no materials or clothing to be used as any type of costume anyway.”

“So why didn’t you go costume shopping with me and your sister last week?”

Spock just made a noncommittal shrug. 

Amanda rolled her eyes. “Tell you what.” She dashed back to her room, then strode back into the living room and plopped a tan cowboy hat on his head. “Now you’re an old Earthen cowboy.”

“Cowboys are an outdated profession.”

“Yeah, well so is ‘Old Medieval Princess,’” Amanda said, putting on her purple triangular princess hat, “and that’s not stopping me.”

“But Mother –”

“No buts. Now stop your literary stargazing and let’s go.”

“Fiiiine.”


End file.
